Alas de la Derrota
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: (One-Shot) Mucha gente creían que Erwin Smith era un hombre de acero invulnerable a cualquier cosa que le pasara, un estratega perfecto considerado un ejemplo para muchos. Muy pocos conocían al verdadero Erwin Smith, aquel que se ocultaba tras esas sonrisas amables y personalidad bondadosa. Pocos conocían a aquel que se ocultaba tras su mascara


Epoca:

Periodo _de tiempo que se distingue por los hechos históricos en él acaecidos y por sus formas de vida_.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime "Muertes locas" Isayama.

Yo solo soy un Simple mortal que juega con sus personajes y universo

Si ven que la ortografia es pesima ¡Culpen a mi celular!

 **Este Fic participa en el reto: "Encargo Real: Mision de Reconocimiento" del Cuartel General de Trost**

* * *

El tenia como regla nunca mirar atrás.

No soportaría lo que vería, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo y seguir adelante simplemente no podía entrar en batalla contra ello y salir victorioso.

¿Alguna vez tendría la victoria en sus manos?

Claro que no, el ya había aceptado su derrota una vez que esa responsabilidad cayo sobre sus hombros

Pero su primera derrota fue antes, mucho antes. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya?

No lo recordaba

¿O es que no quería recordarlo?

Derrotas...Ver a su madre caer en el sueño eterno sin que el pudiera hacer algo fue su primera derrita. Patético, ni siquiera pudo protegerla.

En cierta forma el sabia que no había podido hacer nada para impedir el destino de su madre pero eso no le impidió que aquel sentimiento de vacío y derrota se implantara en su corazón como un parásito devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso dentro del niño.

Ni siquiera lloro al ver como su madre desaparecía en su ataúd, su padre puso una mano en su hombro mientras las gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

El niño no levanto su mirada, no podía mirar a su padre a los ojos

—Perdon —Murmuro sobre la tumba, ya ninguna de las personas estaban a su alrededor y su padre lo esperaba junto a los caballos —No pude hacer nada...

El chico acaricio la lapida, fría y oscura tan diferente a como había sido la mujer en vida...

El niño se juro no volver a ser derrotado, no quería perder a nadie mas.

Pasaron los años y poco quedaba de aquel niño travieso que recorría las calles de su ciudad, se había convertido en un joven amable y bondadoso no había persona que no simpatizara con el, muchos solían felicitar a su padre por el hijo que le había tocado.

Su padre sonreía pero el se sentía como una basura.

Y fue cuando condeno a su padre también al mismo destino que su madre, había sido ingenuo y estúpido creyó que el mundo no era un lugar tan horrible creyó que podía confiar en los demás.

Creyó tantas cosas y todas ellas eran un error.

Hablo de mas, ¡Es que no había podido evitarlo! ¡Aquella historia debía conocerla todo el mundo!

Quiso ayudar a su padre y termino siendo su verdugo.

Volvió a su casa listo para contarle la noticia a su padre ¡Ahora todos sabrían la verdad! ¡Seguramente el se alegraría!.

Cuando llego se encontró la puerta destruida, los libreros que su padre tanto cuidaba hechos trizas y los libros convertidos en cenizas.

La Policía Militar se lo había llevado por su culpa

Fue acusado de interrumpir la paz dentro de los muro con su "execivo conocimiento".

No quiso ir al funeral de su padre, no podía soportarlo.

No miro atrás.

Dejo su casa o al menos lo que quedaba de ella para no volver, cargo la mochila a su espalda llevando lo poco que le quedaba y partio.

Ingreso al ejército sin tener motivación alguna por aquella carrera mas que vivir unos días mas.

Vivir porque era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar su destino, demasiado débil para volver a mirar a los ojos a sus padres una vez que llegara al otro mundo.

Mintió y siguió mintiendo a todos a su alrededor y asimismo con su sonrisa amable y bondadosa para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo destruido que estaba por dentro, aquel parásito que se había colado en su corazón seguía devorándolo por dentro lentamente.

Paso el tiempo, se convirtió en un ejemplo y modelo a seguir para los miembros de su generación.

Pero no pudo engañar a todo el mundo, hubieron dos personas que se dieron cuenta de su mentira.

Nile Dok y Marie Müller.

De todos sus compañeros ellos eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de la farsa que le hacia creer al mundo a su alrededor.

Con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, Nile solía ser arrogante y confiado en si mismo y sus habilidades alardeando de como ganaría un puesto dentro de la Policía Militar.

Marie por otro lado era tranquila pero con un carácter muy fuerte que la hacia casi siempre terminar luchando con Nile, peleas que siempre terminaban con Nile pasando la noche fuera de las barracas en las que dormían.

No fue mucho tiempo después cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos que tenia por su amiga, no pudo evitarlo ¿Como habría podido evitar caer enamorado de aquella chica?

¿Como ibaza evitar ser cautivado por aquellos ojos verdes que siempre se encontraban con los suyos? ¿Como no iba a ser cautivado por aquel cabello rojo como el fuego que parecía resplandecer casa vez que sep movía con el viento?

¿Como no iba a caer enamorado de una chica tan bella, tan simpátic, tan perfecta como ella?

Amaba a Marie Müller.

Pero no había sido el único al cual la pelirroja había conquistado, su mejor amigo Nile estaba enamorado de Marie.

Pelearon por ella, pelearon con palabras, pelearon con hechos, pelearon con sus puños.

Ninguno cedió terreno en aquella batalla que ocurría a espaldas de Marie los dos jóvenes sabían que no llegarían a ningún lado asi pero no les importo. Marie era lo mas importante para ambos, y el no aceptaría otra derrota.

Pero finalmente se resigno el día de su graduación, simplemente acepto que aquel sentimiento de vacío lo invadiera nuevamente que aquel parásito siguiera su camino destruyendo cada una de sus esperanzas. No iba a cometer más errores

Vio a Nile en la puerta del cuartel, era el único de los diez mejores que había elegido ingresar a la Policía Militar a diferencia de los demás elegidos quienes al día siguiente cargarían las Alas de la Libertad a sus espaldas.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, Nile asintió con una expresión seria la mas seria que tuvo en toda su vida se acerco a el y se detuvo unos momentos viéndolo directamente a los ojos una mirada que solo el y Marie podían hacer, una mirada que investigaba en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Nile confirmo lo que pensaba y continuo su camino.

—Hazla feliz—Susurro el y su amigo se detuvo

—Lo haré

Derrotado el joven se quedo allí de pie pensando en como ese se había convertido en otro fracaso en su vida. Al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que Marie seria feliz, después de todo eso era lo que mas importaba

El camino de los tres se separó entonces, Nile llendo a Sina a servir al rey en la Policía Militar, Marie viajo al oeste de la muralla Rose para proteger la ciudad de Klova como miembro d las tropas estacionarias.

Y finalmente el, huyendo nuevamente de su pasado siendo un vagamundo ahora disfrazado de "valiente" soldado de la humanidad con la capa verde sobre sus hombros, la capa grabada con el logo de los soldados de que la humanidad sentía mas orgullo a quienes consideraban héroes y salvadores.

Estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Deshonrando ese símbolo con su cobardía.

La primera misión llego al fin un mes después de que se uniera a las filas de la Legión todos confiaban en el, uno de los mejores de su generación nuevamente la responsabilidad caía sobre los hombros del joven ¿Lograría cumplir las expectativas que se habían puesto en su persona?, la noche antes de salir de los muros el joven no durmió pensando en lo que pasaría una vez que las puertas de la muralla se abrieran.

Le toco un equipo de tres personas a las cuales recuerda claramente por mas tiempo que pasase, eran un año mayor a el pero esta era su cuarta misión fuera de los muros una chica y dos chicos que le recordaron vagamente a el equipo que solía formar con Marie y Nile, el joven sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos sobre su amor y se puso su mascara de sonrisa tranquila y amable. Ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de su mentira, ni siquiera lo notaron.

Salieron desde Shiganshina un batallón de ciento cincuenta soldados listos para la batalla de sus vidas los civiles les abrieron paso una vez que los vieron acercarse a las puertas cuando estas comenzaron a abrirse la gente vitoreo a sus héroes, su equipo sonrió lleno de esperanza, los soldados gritaron levantando sus espadas, el se limito a levantar su arma sin gritar ni sonreír. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa misión.

—¡Avancen! ¡Por la gloria de la humanidad!

Ciento cincuenta soldados galoparon fuera de la seguridad de los muros internándose directamente en territorio enemigo en una misión suicida en un lugar desconocido, los soldados avanzaron a gran velocidad en la gigantesca pradera sin contar con la ventaja del camuflaje no había ni un maldito árbol cerca de ellos

—¡Titanes! —Rugio una voz al frente de la formación apenas si se hizo escuchar entre el ruido del galope de los caballos.

Keith Shadis disparo la bengala roja, estaban bajo ataque. Los soldados desenvainaron listos para la batalla aunque el terror era mas que obvio en sus rostros, incluso se podían oír sollozos entre las filas de soldados.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

El ruido era horrible, el suelo temblaba a cada paso que los seres gigantes daban acercándose cada vez mas a los casi indefensos soldados sin edificios o arboles cerca de ellos estaban perdidos. Solo había pasado media hora desde que salieron de los muros.

—¡Dispersense! ¡Debemos llegar a los árboles!

La orden llego de milagro pasando entre todos de boca en boca hasta el final de la recta formación, su trio de compañeros lo miraron pidiéndole que los siguiera, el joven miro a la formación rota y siguió a sus camaradas partiendo al oeste a toda velocidad.

La chica fue la primera en darse cuenta de los anormales, eran dos uno de cinco metros y otro de ocho, el de cinco metros tenia una sonrisa maniática en su rostro ojos pequeños y corría moviendo sus brazos irregularmente, el segundo de ellos corria con uno de sus brazos apoyado a su cintura como si estuviera posando para una pintura. Uno de los chicos, Banik grito algo que ninguno llego a comprender. Lo que halla dicho fueron sus ultimas palabras, el titan de la sonrisa se inclino y salto sorprendiendo a los novatos mas aun a Banik quien en cuestión de segundos fue devorado por el titan.

—¡Banik! —Grito su amigo

—¡Jankovic hay que derribarlo ahora o sino...!

Fue el de ocho metros el que ataco esta vez poniéndose en cuatro patas, sin dejar de apoyar su mano en su cadera, se disparo a la carrera. Jankovic esquivo al gigantesco ser de milagro saltando de su caballo a ultimo momento, disparo lod ganchos hacia el cuello de la bestia y ataco directamente al punto débil.

Pero no se dio cuenta del peligro, el titan de cinco metros capturo su cable e hizo que soltara sus espadas con un grito de dolor y sorpresa

—¡Jancovich! —La chica, Láska, se lanzo al ataque —¡Dejenlo!

—¡Láska! —Grito el al ver a su compañera llenado directo a por los titanes a una muerte segura, gruño—Mierda

Y también ataco dejando de lado su cobardía pero para cuando reacciono Jancovich ya había muerto devorado y Láska estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo cuando el titan de cinco metros la atrapo por una de sus piernas, la chica grito con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos, el titan abrió sus fauces.

 _¡Slash!_

El corto su cuello y la gigantesca bestia se derrumbo regando su cuerpo con su sangre en el espectáculo mas horroroso que había visto en su vida, cargo a Láska sobre sus hombros y la puso sobre el caballo mas cercano antes de que el anormal que quedaba pudiera atacar, golpeo al caballo y este salio al galope regresando por donde habían venido. Tal vez quedaba algún doctor en la fila central.

Para dar tiempo a que Láska llegara tuvo que enfrentar al titan restante casi perdiendo una pierna en la operación pero finalmente resultando vencedor a duras penas, el joven novato cayo de rodillas al suelo con sus ropas cubiertas por la sangre de su enemigo, cambio sus cuchillas y monto en su caballo para encontrar a Láska.

Logro encontrarla aun sobre el caballo. No había ningún soldado ni medico en las cercanías de la linea central, no quedaba nadie allí.

La sangre escurría de los labios de Láska, sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo vital de cualquier persona.

Había muerto, no lo había logrado.

Nuevamente el parásito dentro suyo atacaba, su corazón dolió como si se lo apretaran con una mano de hierro, otra vez no lo había logrado. El humo azul se alzó en el cielo anunciando la retirada, habían sido vencidos en hora y media desde que habían salido de Shigansina.

Se subió a su caballo cargando el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera y galopó hasta la señal de la bengala nisiquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego junto con los demás escuadrones ni que respondió cuando lo abordaron con preguntas acerca de su equipo, tampoco notó cuando llegaron a las puertas de Shigansina ni la mirada decepcionada de los civiles. No noto nada de eso.

En su mente solo había espacio para una cosa, de nuevo había sido su culpa. La muerte de sus camaradas era su culpa.

No derramo ni una lágrima, presento un reporte de lo que paso a sus superiores y volvió a ponerse aquella mascara nuevamente en su rostro, algunos soldados le decían _Hiciste un gran trabajo_ el sonreía con humildad pero no aceptaba no podía aceptar recibir cumplidos por ser un cobarde.

Las misiones continuaron una derrota tras otra viendo como hombres y mujeres caían presos en las garras de aquellas gigantescas bestias sin que el hiciera nada para evitarlo a pesar de todo el resultado siempre era el mismo. Siempre el era el único en quedar en pie en medio de una carniceria que podría haberse evitado.

No había hecho amistad con nadie dentro de la Legión, tenia miedo, miedo de que ellos también resultaran heridos, miedos de que ellos también murieran a sus pies en un río de sangre.

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que el hubiera podido imaginar, sin poder evitarlo creo amistades dentro de la Legión curiosamente con dos de los soldados mas peculiares que tenian los soldados de las Alas de Libertad, cuando los vio por primera vez noto la mirada en sus ojos una mirada que no había visto desde sus días de cadete. La misma mirada que Marie y Nile le daban, el chico alto y rubio se acerco hacia el invadiendo sin ningún permiso su espacio personal e hizo algo que nunca se espero.

Lo olfateo.

—¡Mike ya te dije que dejes de olfatear a la gente! —Se quejo la chica de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo y unos lentes que casi se le caian por acercarse hacia lod jóvenes trotando—¡Hola, soy Hanji Zoe! —Se presento la chica con una sonrisa radiante y señaló al chico rubio—El es Mike Zacharius, no le hagas caso siempre olfatea a la gente

El rubio, Mike, asintió con una sonrisa

—¿Y tu quien eres? —Pregunto Mike

El tuvo miedo como siempre, la imagen de aquellos jóvenes muertos a sus pies cobro fuerza en su mente, extendió su mano y puso su mascara nuevamente

—Erwin Smith —Se presentó el estrechando la mano de Mike —Un gusto

* * *

Erwin lo vio, el joven estaba de rodillas al lado del cadáver de sus amigos demasiado consternado para derramar sus lágrimas el rubio lo miro con una expresión neutra en su rostro sabia mejor que nadie acerca de la misión de aquel chico y las promesas que le habían hecho a el y su grupo.

Ahora solo Levi Ackerman quedaba con vida en medio de los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.

Erwin se acerco al chico y este no tardo en explotar, el veterano de la Legión de Reconocimiento no respondió a los insultos, estaba concentrado en una sola de las frases que salieron disparadas de ka boca de Levi Ackerman

—¡Fue tu culpa!

Erwin hubiera sonreído con tristeza de haber podido

 _Claro que había sido su culpa, siempre seria su culpa_

* * *

Volvieron de su misión cubiertos de sangre y barro luego de otra derrota en el campo de batalla luego del sacrificio en vano de decenas de vidas humanas en una misión suicida sin poder avanzar ni un solo metro en el territorio enemigo.

Ninguno de ellos levanto la mirada cuando volvieron a pasar por las calles de Shigansina, Erwin cometió el error de mirar solo para encontrarse con la ilusión grabada en el rostro de un niño al verlos pasar, Erwin no pudo ponerse su máscara a tiempo bajo la mirada y continuo adelante, seguramente el niño vería a los heridos que venían detrás y eso mataría las esperanzas de una posible victoria.

Keith lo cito a su oficina apenas llegaron al cuartel, encontró al comandante de la Legión mirando por la ventana de su oficina hacia el horizonte fuera de las murallas

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto

Erwin bajo la mirada, el comandante se quebraría en cualquier momento

—Este ya no es mi tiempo Erwin, ya no mas—El veterano suspiro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana— No puedo enfrentar estas cosas ya Erwin...¿Sabes porque te estoy diciendo esto?

Erwin levanto la mirada

—Quiere retirarse y dejarme el puesto

—Siempre fuiste mas inteligente que los demás Smith —El hombre se volteo al fin y se quito de su cuello el collar que siempre utilizaba, tomo el collar entre sus dedos y se lo lanzo al rubio que lo atrapo en vuelo —El papeleo ya esta hecho Smith, estas a cargo ahora —El moreno se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla—Te estoy condenando a una responsabilidad horrible Erwin Smith pero se que eres el indicado para esto

Erwin no dijo nada

—Lo siento —Dijo Keith al dejar la habitación

Erwin se quedo allí en medio de la habitación iluminado apenas por las velas, miro el collar con la esmeralda en el y se lo colocó en el cuello

Se sintió como si un verdugo descargara un hachazo sobre su cuello

* * *

Erwin Smith tenia como regla general no mirar atrás jamas.

Aun seguía huyendo de su pasado como un cobarde, aun tenia su mascara puesta sobre su rostro una mascara que solo unos pocos habían logrado ver atravez de ella conociendo al verdadero hombre tras aquellas falsas sonrisas amables.

Erwin Smith tenia como regla general no mirar atrás, el pasado lo atacaba con las imágenes de su pasado, la muerte de su madre, la condena de su padre, la partida de Marie, la muerte de su primer equipo, todas las muertes de la Legión que no había podido impedir.

Todos los sacrificios que había realizado en pos de la victoria de la humanidad.

La culpa lo consume al ver como los reclutas se empiezan a preparar para oír su discurso.

¿Cuantos de ellos morirían bajo su mando? ¿Cuantos perderían la vida por un sueño que parecía casi imposible?

Erwin Smith tenia como regla general mentirse asimismo y a los demás.

—Esta guerra algún dia terminara y la humanidad lograra vencer —No sabia cuantas veces había repetido esas palabras —Muchos no regresáremos a casa, muchos caeremos en el campo de batalla pero si nuestras muertes sirven para que la humanidad avance entonces por lo menos sabemos que nuestra vida sirvió para las nuevas generaciones—El comandante de la Legión dejo atrás toda mascara de falsedad en su rostro—¡Pelearemos por un futuro mejor para nuestros hijos y todos nuestros descendientes! ¡Ofrescan sus corazones!

El vitoreó no se hizo esperar.

Erwin Smith tenia como regla general tener fe en la humanidad

Erwin Smith tenia como regla general creer en que era posible un futuro mejor

Erwin Smith creía que era posible alcanzar una época de paz para todos

Pero sabia que el no estaría ahí para verla

* * *

 **¡Fin! ¡Les juro que fue una locura escribir esto y mas aun porque lo estoy terminando a las 23:33 justo veinte minutos antes de que se me terminara el tiempo en el Reto!**

 **Como dije antes, escribí esto en el celular (Extraño mi compu we) asi que si notan errores pues culpen a mi celular xD**

 **Bueno debo confesar que no iba a escribir sobre Erwin, al principio pensaba escribir un fic sobre Rico/Ian/Mitabi y su primera misión como cadetes pero luego gracias a mi celular toooodo lo que había escrito se borro y tuve que empezar desde cero de nuevo esta ves tomando al legendario comandante como protagonista**

 **Esperó no haberlo hecho muy Occ a Erwin y si lo hice lo siento de verdad u':**

 **Supongo que eso es todo, esperó que lo disfruten (?**


End file.
